


By Your Side Again

by Amaranthkick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick
Summary: Reincarnation au where dreams of small tender moments from a past life bring Shiro and Lance closer together.





	By Your Side Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a previous shance fluff week from 2017 that I kept forgetting to put up here. (////)
> 
> The prompt was Past/Future.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely @zelshamada for beta reading and looking over this.

The dreams started vague and simple. Shiro could only make out some sensations but could never see clear figures. They always lingered in his mind and did not fade away from memories like normal dreams.

 [ _Shiro felt himself laying his head on top of someone’s lap with their hand gently combing through his hair. He let out a content sigh melting into the touch._

_The person above him giggled softly then started humming. Shiro was not able to pin down who it sounded like, just that it sounded wonderfully soothing. Notes gracefully slide from one to the next reminiscent of the gentle rocking motion in a waltz. He could feel himself relaxing, tension draining from his stressed body as the small tune wrapped around him._ ]

 Shiro woke up in a sleepy haze, his awareness coming in slowly. The warmth and calm from his dream stayed with him and settled nicely in his chest. 

It has been so long since the last time he woke up feeling so well rested instead of suddenly jolting awake from another nightmare as a galra prisoner. It always felt awful to jerk awake in a cold sweat, with a struggle to calm his fast breathing and his heart beating quickly from fear.

So this change-of-pace dream was wholly welcomed. Shiro didn’t question it much so long as he got to rest peacefully.

That day Allura had given the team the day off to unwind themselves and catch up on any personal business they wanted to attend to. Shiro went about his day checking on the others.

Keith was talking to Kolivan probably to learn more about his galra heritage or tips on fighting with his luxite blade. Pidge was decoding more galra intel to try to get a lead on where her father might have been taken. Coran and Slav were having a heated debate on which parts of the castle needed upgrades. Allura actually had asked Hunk if he could recreate an Altean recipe as a surprise for Coran’s… um, Shiro couldn’t remember what the complicated term was but it seemed similar to a birthday. The food that resulted from that recipe was questionably disgusting but Allura was pleased with it. Hunk was understandably not, so he stayed in the kitchen to bake a cake to introduce a similar Earth culture tradition to the Alteans. Even if it didn’t take for them at least the humans would have something edible to eat.

Shiro entered the hallway to the paladin’s sleeping quarters in search of Lance, the only one he hasn’t seen so far that day. He walked towards Lance’s room to see if he was in there. Then he froze when he started to hear humming. It was shockingly very much the same as the one Shiro heard in his dream. Hopeful curiosity took over him and he sped up to find the source, his feet took him to one of the spare guest rooms near Lance’s room.

Shiro walked in to find Lance… weaving some colored strings together, maybe he was making some kind of bands? Lance turned to the doorway in surprise and yelped, not expecting anyone to find him just yet. He hastily threw his body over his mess of tools, an Altean tablet, and supplies in a terrible attempt to cover all that up.

“Hey there, Shiro! What’s up?” Lance tried from his position on the floor, head turned over his shoulder to look at the black paladin looking like he was just chillin’ in one of those ‘paint me like one your French girls’ poses.

The edges of Shiro’s lips twitched up in faint amusement. Even with Lance’s body draped that way, Shiro could still see what Lance was making from where he was standing. Now that he was focusing on them he saw that they seemed to be friendship bracelets.

Lance seemed to get the hint that he was exposed when Shiro didn’t answer and with a resigned sigh, he slowly got up into a sitting position. “Guess the cat is out of the bag, huh? Ehehe. Err… Please don’t tell anyone yet, they’re supposed to be a surprise.”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded, naturally he wouldn’t tell anyone if that was what Lance wanted.

“So… Did you need something, boss man?” Lance asked.

“I heard you humming a familiar tune. Where did you hear it from?” Shiro responded with his own question but was surprised at the reaction from the blue paladin.

Lance visibly flinched, his eyes going wide and a hearty blush dusting his cheeks. He turned his head and his eyes didn’t stay on one spot for long. He was obviously trying to think of a way to change the subject. The young man didn’t seem uncomfortable, just a bit embarrassed.

Shiro decided to have mercy on him and asked what he was doing instead gesturing at the colored friendship bracelets. They looked really well-made. He could tell Lance took the time to carefully craft each one. They had the prominent color associated with each team member and a strange symbol in white. The same symbols were displayed on the tablet most likely a reference.

The black one caught his eye, probably the one that was supposed to be his surprise gift. It’s symbol vaguely resembled the movement of the wind.

Lance knew what he was looking at and picked up the black bracelet and brought it closer to Shiro. “I’ve been working on these whenever I could. Coran told me that us paladins had cool titles and symbols associated with each one.” He pointed at the mark in the middle of the bracelet and grinned like he was spilling this amazing secret, “yours is the ‘guardian spirit of the sky.’ How cool is that?”

Lance helped tie it around Shiro’s wrist. Shiro was surprised by how much this simple gift touched him. He could feel all the hard work, love, and care Lance put into making them for his team.

“Thank you.” And he smiled as Lance preened then muttered a no problem as he continued working on his next friendship bracelet, a blue one. Shiro’s gray eyes softened and he had a fond smile as he watched Lance work with a look of utmost concentration while he resumed humming.

* * *

 

[ _Shiro saw someone maneuver his hands to form a cup like he would normally do if he needed to scoop some water with his bare hands. Then they guided it in his line of sight against an amazing starry night sky as shooting stars streaked across the breathtaking view. One of the stars looked like it fell right into his hands and the person with him quickly closed them._

_“Hurry, make a wish!” a jovial voice, filled with laughter, echoed._ ]

The Castle of Lions was seriously damaged in a recent mission and was marooned on an overlooked planet. The galra were taken out and thankfully no one was badly injured. But the castle needed a few quintents to be at optimum levels again.

Of course, that meant everyone who wasn’t in charge of repairs, the paladins of Voltron and Allura, had some down time. Which left mainly Slav and some of the Blade who volunteered to assist him in charge of repairs.  Although, Coran kept an eye out to make sure Slav didn’t mess with anything important or conduct any unwanted upgrades.

Lance and Hunk were enjoying the view of nights sky of a planet far from Earth, taking in the cool crisp air. Hunk had also managed to recreate marshmallows so there was that. Lance rushedly denied trying to keep all the sugary treats to themselves. He pointed to Plachu and Chulatt saying that he was sharing with them. They loved this strange new treat and told the other two space mice who alerted Allura and in turn she alerted the rest of the humans. So now they were all sitting comfortably just outside the castle eating marshmallows and enjoying the night for what it’s worth.

Hunk gasped as he pointed out the beginning of a wondrous meteor shower.

Shiro sat there stunned as he saw Lance redo what happened in his dream. It must have been a coincidence, it must have.

“Come on, guys! Catch a shooting star and you get to make a wish on it.”

The others were a bit confused, more familiar with being able to wish upon a shooting star if they saw one. But they humored their teammate and played along.

Except Allura who did not understand this silly Earth superstition. So Lance took it upon himself to explain it in the most dramatic way possible. Everyone was entertained so they didn’t interrupt or correct him. Shiro almost fell for the tall tale because Lance’s storytelling skills. The blue paladin was able to impress onto them that catching a shooting star was a rare, amazing feat. If you were lucky enough to capture a fast moving star then you definitely deserved to make a wish on it.

It was a subtle change, but Shiro could see everyone try a little harder to make a wish because of Lance. He couldn’t stop the amused smile gracing his lips, his heart warming at the sight of his team doing silly child-like things. It made the war they were in seem far away at least for now.

After all small miracles bring much-needed hope.

Lance went to sit near Shiro, threw him a grin, and tilted his toward the night sky and said, “Hurry, make a wish.” Shiro easily matched his grin, his chest as light as that morning right after he woke up from his most recent dream.

Shiro wished for more peaceful moments like this.

* * *

 

[ _Shiro couldn’t bring himself to be upset at the sudden downpour that had ruined his plans to spend the day with Lance. After all, because of that he learned that Lance found the sound of rain drops soothing and there was this peaceful, serene expression on his face when he was listening._

_He could feel his heart pounding at the absolutely beautiful vision before him._

_Lance turned to look at him and gave a half-smile, “I love the rain, but I’m sorry it ruined the plans you carefully thought out for us today.”_

_Shiro resolutely shook his head and tenderly held one side of Lance’s face in his left hand, “Even if the weather is good, even if the weather is bad, each day shines whenever I’m here with you.”_

_Lance lit up so radiantly that Shiro felt that he now knew where the sun hid during dreary days._ ]

Shiro woke up with a jolt though thankfully not as ragged as when he awakens from a nightmare. This was his first dream that showed an actual face of a person. The very person that made him feel safe, made each day a little brighter in his recent dreams. That person had Lance’s face and not just that, it felt like he was Lance, yet at the same time did not feel like him either. He felt his heart was fluttering… at the thought of Lance. No, no he couldn’t, could he? No, Lance wouldn’t be interested in someone like him. The thought of that seemed to crush his heart.

He shook his head unwilling to pursue that train of thought. He would cross that bridge if he ever got there.

The castle landed on this quaint almost Earth-like planet. Coran explained to them that this planet was a trading post that had survived the empire’s rule and not become a space mall. They were there to pick up supplies although Shiro was in charge of keeping Lance from spending too much on cool souvenirs as he put them.

Which was a bad idea. He couldn’t handle Lance’s puppy dog eyes whenever he would wistfully comment that the item would make a great gift for a family member like his sister or brother or his mom.

Lance, thankfully kept it to a minimum and kept him from getting in trouble with Coran or Allura.

They were waiting in one of the lounge rooms, it had a large window to let in natural light and where they could see the planet they were on. Allura reported in from one of the screens they were about to leave when Lance suddenly asked to stay.

Lance was staring out the window with a longing look, “It’s gonna rain. I can feel it. Please, let us stay on this planet for a few more dobashes.”

Allura was no doubt confused as Coran chimed in, “It’s a weather phenomenon that happens on their planet, princess. Water is supposed to fall from the sky instead of flaming rocks, can you believe that?”

The paladins were terrified at what kind of hell planet Altea was from their experiences ranging from attacking rosetta stones to upside down pools to flaming rocks regularly falling from the sky.

Shiro decided that it couldn’t hurt to stay just a bit longer. The rest of paladins understood how much home meant to Lance especially the mundane things everyone else took for granted such as the sunrise or sunset or rain.

Shiro managed to convince Allura to keep the castle docked on this planet, in return he would have to deal with any angry store owners who she might or might not have haggled with if they were to come back. Coran also confirmed that yes this planet has normal water rain and is safe for the blue paladin to play around in.

As soon as Lance spotted the first sign of rainfall, he practically flew through the hallways to the entrance on the ground level. Shiro was there at his heels chasing him down, trying to catch up to make sure he didn’t slip or fall and hurt himself outside. It was raining after all.

By the time Shiro makes it to the entrance as well he finds Lance standing still in the rain, steadily getting drenched. His arms were slightly extended to either side as he took in deep breaths. It looked as if he was trying to feel as many raindrops as he could with every fiber of his being. His eyes were closed, his mind picturing a cherished place far from there.

After a minute, Lance seemed to notice Shiro’s presence and turned to him. Shiro felt like someone punched all the air out of his lungs. Lance’s blue eyes were just brimming with gratitude. As he stood there gawking he almost missed the tiny whisper filled with adoration, “thank you…”

Shiro absolutely didn’t mind that he was getting soaked. The fluttering feeling from that morning was back. He was really glad that he was able to give Lance these few precious minutes in rain he missed so much. He could tell it meant the world to Lance. His heart was beating in contentment just from standing there by his side.

* * *

[ _Music and light chatter filled the air in the fancy fairytale-esque ballroom. Something seemed to draw in the attention of the crowd._

_There, in the middle of the dance floor, effortlessly moving to the beat of the song, was Shiro and Lance alone dancing together._

_They were positively beaming, gazing lovingly at each other as if they were the only ones in the world. Each step was in sync with the music and with each other. Everyone could feel the happiness that bounded off of them in waves. It was like magic, a complete joy to watch._

_All the gleaming lights started to blur together as the dream began to fade. The song was still resonating._

_~Even through the sands of time, my love will always grow and I won’t let go~_ ]

Shiro chuckled, amused as Lance excitedly lead the way to the palace ballroom on a recently liberated planet. The king decided to host a grand party in their honor. Naturally, Lance cheered at the thought of a party or parade in their honor, always one for such celebrations.

Shiro was pretty sure he wasn’t disappointed, the ballroom was gorgeous like it was inspired by the older disney movies. It wasn’t like the one in his dream but a close second.

The musicians started the next song and Shiro gaped at them they played familiar opening notes. A restless energy buzzed through his bones. He turned to find Lance staring at him and the younger man quickly broke eye contact with a flush when he was caught.

The black paladin sighed, there were so many coincidences that pointed to Lance having the same dreams he was having. He might as well see if he did so he went over to Lance and offered his hand to him. “Care for one dance, I think they are playing our song.”

Lance eyes widened, his blush still present, then took Shiro’s hand in his and happily grins up at him.

Whether they were dazzling the other people in the room or made fools out of themselves trying to mimic a dance straight out of their dreams, Shiro didn’t care. Instead of worrying about life or death missions in a severely long war, he was starting to let himself get swept away in the emotions Lance always seemed to cause. Stable contentment and rushing excitement in equal strides.

If his dreams held a deeper meaning, he wasn’t in a rush to find it any time soon. Shiro’s face softened as he watched Lance enjoy himself. Shiro was satisfied that they pointed him to someone who made each day brighter just by basking in his presence, right here by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The song i listened to when i thought of the dance part: Eternal Love- Micheal Learns to Rock
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe5vDnJFTao


End file.
